


【Y2】外星人观察日志

by laskyy47



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Y2, 磁石 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 玩游戏拯救世界？和努力向上顺便陪你玩游戏？随便写写，尽量写完。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	1. 11.23

...2月29日夜间，枥木生物实验室发生爆炸，实验人员并工作人员共有11人身亡，23人受伤...

青木教授已被证实身亡，目前事故原因调查中...

...据悉，在生命的微观层次上，青木教授已有突破性进展，生物理论与物理猜测首次在微观层面得到统合，令人扼腕的是，实验资料随青木教授一同在火灾中被销毁。据实习生所言，青木教授平时便沉默寡言，研究成果从未与实验室其他人员分享，实验数据复原无望...

...北川教授事故后首次现身，身残志坚，宣称会继承青木教授的意志，继续自己在枥木实验室进行的生物电研究，据称，该研究同青木教授研究领域完全不同，仍有一部分数据保存完好...

贺！北川教授开辟新领域！人类迎接新时代！

...2201年8月4日，人类仍未能突破太阳系，突发太阳风暴将于3日后降临...

11月23日

东京都，某间公寓内，面对同时寄来的两盒不同游戏，二宫和也未见犹豫，选择了自己从未听说过的一盘。

光碟正式进入主机，风扇同引擎齐鸣，二宫看向屏幕，该游戏名为，《实验室拯救计划》。

哒哒的打字音自动响起。

“这是来自另一个未来的，唯一存活的诺亚方舟。”

“相同的未来之歌，是否会在不同的世界线再度奏响？”

“欢迎你，枥木实验室的小白鼠，你被选中了。”

“关于你们尚未经历过的，此方的未来，彼方的历史，资料已打包，目前传输中，3秒内仍可中断，3，2...”

二宫右手放在enter键上，而左手挨着esc键，但任何一个键都没有被人按下。

因为，二宫已在电脑前消失。

泛着白光的电脑屏幕上，出现了最后一行字。

“传输已完成，拯救任务开始。”


	2. 11.24

11月24日

作为引擎大学的老学生会长新毕业生员，樱井翔怀揣着对星辰大海的无限向往和野心，成功进入大学直属的枥木生物实验室进行后续的学习和研究。

引擎大学是专注于引擎的高等学府，近年来将精力主要放在了太空引擎的设计上，其下有一连串的产业链可以将运用于深空的高等科技转化为人民大众喜闻乐见的民用商品，传统的物理引擎，环保的化学引擎，引擎大学实在是统领世界引擎三十年，在内有向往星空的浪漫，在外有引擎之王的美誉。

“而我们枥木生物实验室，既然是引擎大学的专属，那当然和一般的生物实验室不同，不过你既然是我们的学弟，又是专门报考过来，就不跟你多讲了。”

后藤叹出一口烟，说道。虽然明白无论是怎样特立独行的实验室，应该都会有禁止吸烟的规定，但一向不喜欢明里出头的樱井还是没有说话。

直到后藤手里的纸烟燃尽，他才好像又有了谈兴，随手将剩余的一点火气按灭在茶水间的池子里，后藤直起身，引着樱井往里走，“你和我一样，是北川教授带，不过…”，他歪着头，似乎是在想一个合适的借口，“…不过，北川教授这几天有个学术会议，我呢，也有我的实验要做，你先去青木教授那里帮忙几天吧。”

“青木教授？”

樱井发问，事实上他来之前都了解过，不仅了解枥木实验室最著名的那几个项目，连各位教授是个怎样的性格也早有大概的印象，但为了表示自己仍是个需要引导的新人，他还是发问了。

“可不要说我坑你。”后藤说起话来没什么起伏，“现在所里正多出一个新的实验项目，哪边都很关注，你也是来得巧，说不定以后就直接跟着青木教授干活了，北川教授…对！北川教授，也正是因为这个事才去开会的……”

樱井微笑着点头，看上去很像是附和。他知道青木教授虽说是个沉默孤僻的人，但是光论研究经费和影响力，确实在引擎大学里都算是首屈一指。报考的时候，因为没有把握，樱井选择了较为中庸的北川教授，但如果能和青木教授搭上关系，正如后藤所言，的确是他的运气。

他跟着后藤，时不时笑谈两句，一直走到304的门外，等后藤敲开门，里面走出一位挽着发的秀丽女性。

之所以只强调挽着发，是因为门只开了一半。

那位女性修眉秀目，瞥了樱井一眼，便点头表示自己已了解。

“明天再来。”她告知樱井，又强调“我们这里不打领带也无所谓。”

门关上了，后藤耸耸肩，单独给樱井介绍，“那是宫崎小姐，宫崎，啊，是青木教授的侄女，又是你的前辈，记得要尊重她一些。”

“保密如此严格，这是青木教授的实验室？”

“不，”后藤眼神无意间划过门牌号，“这是那位‘特殊项目’的实验室。”


	3. 11.25

11月25日

樱井这一天果然没有打领带。

当然，他依旧穿着自己雪白的衬衫，友好地微笑，问了声前辈好，但他自己却更像是个和蔼可亲的前辈。宫崎看他一眼，又看他一眼，没再多说什么。

实验室雪白雪白，连个仪器都没有，几根试管孤零零的，果然是新建的，宫崎为他讲解了些注意事项。

“你就只呆在这里。”她说，“现在是...忽发事件，因此各个实验室都调了人过来，但并不是说，各个实验室之间就信息平等了。”

“这里的事，别往外说，别的实验室...嗯，你是新人，这是优点；但终究是北川教授的学生。青木教授的实验室，离这就隔了一堵墙，你最好不要好奇过去。”

樱井答应了她，他眼光往四处一落，忽然笑着问人，“我们这里的实验项目，究竟是什么？来了两天了，以后还要工作，我总该准备准备。”

他笑起来，目光含情，相信没人抗拒得了。

只可惜宫崎正低下头去写些什么，自然不受他影响，“到时候会知道的。”她抬起头，忽然说道——

“我有点渴了。”

樱井翔进入研究所之后，第一天的工作，首先竟是端茶倒水。

他这个人，并不因此显现出什么来，依然是一副十分乐意的磊落模样，别说递个茶水了，手里就是有块抹布，他也是言笑晏晏，丝毫不以为意。

于是樱井的手里就有了块抹布。

实验室是新的，可不过是新收拾出的旧房间，要想干活，照样有很多活干。樱井整理了几处关键的地方，终于宫崎小姐喝完了热茶，让他洗洗手去。

用消毒水洗。

洗完手后，樱井得到了一只试管，就像游戏无聊日常任务之后得到的最终奖励。有一瞬间，樱井为自己脑海中出现这样奇怪的比喻而感到疑惑。

他是不玩游戏的。

疑惑很快就过去。宫崎告诉他说，这只试管，采的正是“实验项目”的样，测过很多次了，但最好还是再测一次。

试管里装着的是血，加了抗凝剂，不那么新鲜，樱井立马明白也许还会有更多的试管，里面装着或头发或皮肤或粘膜。

血是红色的，樱井拿去校验，正常人类的DNA，非要说有什么特别的话，是A型血，和樱井自己的一样。

因此，倒茶，打扫，验血，将雪白的报告放入宫崎小姐雪白的手里，樱井实验员的一天，就这样结束了。


	4. 11.27

11月27日

樱井的耐心一向很好。

但即使是他，连续几天干着无意义的工作，心里也不会不有疑虑。

终于，在这一天的夜晚，将近凌晨的时刻，樱井接到了宫崎小姐的电话。

电话里言简意赅，归纳一下就是，时间紧迫，快来加班。

樱井这才知道，他们等候这几天的“实验项目”，终于又一次降临了。

这算是一个好消息，通过那些繁琐的检测报告，樱井大概知道那是个人形。但这项目怎样到来，又如何研究，他还是一头雾水，现在好奇心终于可以满足了。困倦的樱井强打起精神，半夜自然没什么地铁或者公交，他便在手机上叫了车，趁着这点时间，他为自己泡了杯咖啡，甚至还洗了个澡。

车已经到楼下了，樱井接起司机的电话，同时刻又有另外的电话打来，樱井一看人名，宫崎两个大字，明显这边比较重要，他一边下楼，一边转接了过去。

“…你还没有出发吧？”

很罕见，宫崎小姐说话竟也会有犹豫心虚的时候，樱井心里泛出一点不好的预感。

他盯着电梯，小小的数字一个一个往上跳，但看起来不会再一个一个往下降了。

“明天再来吧，今天太晚了。”

是吗，为什么十几分钟以前没有这样说？樱井叹了口气，无奈接受了自己白白成为咖啡因祭品的命运，他很快平静好心情，想了想，还是象征性地问了一句：“…为什么？”

是一副任劳任怨的语气。电话那头的宫崎小姐好像也因此放了心，犹豫了一下，解释道：“他想要休息一下。”

他。樱井很明显捕捉到了这个信息，是他的意志，看来那位实验项目还是能有效表达出自己的意愿。既然是个可以沟通的人，那么对于樱井来说，难度就瞬间下降了好几个百分点，心里稍微那点不豫，也很快因为思考着工作的事而消散了。樱井感谢过宫崎的电话，认命地取消了订单，顺便给与了深夜工作的辛苦司机合适的道歉和补偿。

他回到家，躺在床上，思维愈发得清醒，那中间的十几分钟一直横亘在樱井心头。如果是一开始就想要休息，倒还好说，可是十几分钟…经过这几天的相处，樱井早知道宫崎并不是一个冒失的人，她不是一见到实验对象就兴奋地跟人打电话叫人又马上否认掉的性格，那么就是那位“实验项目”了，他一来以后，竟先用十几分钟去了解实验室的变化，然后决定，推迟去见变化本身，樱井翔实验员。他在心里准备些什么？又想要做些什么？

似乎变得有意思起来了，还没见到面，但樱井脑海里已经对于自己的实验对象有所描摹，他当然不会是路边醉醺醺的流浪汉，任凭别人在自己身上实验药品，再沉默着拿钱走人。他是一个聪明人，至少不是个缺乏想法的笨蛋，他和樱井一样，是想要在实验室里做些什么的。

在这个晚上，在听说了樱井的存在以后，那位实验对象，会像樱井想着他一样，也一遍又一遍在脑海里勾勒着樱井的样子吗？不知不觉，躺在床上的人没有发现，他的嘴角出现了一抹不受控制的微笑。


	5. 11.28

11月28日

第二天，樱井走进实验室，非常普通地见到了他们那位“实验对象”。

仿佛前些日子的神秘感完全不存在一样，宫崎除了再次对着樱井强调“实验室里的东西不要外传”以外，没有做任何多余的介绍。

他进去的时候，实验对象正在和宫崎说着什么，那是个男孩子，个子不高，非要说的话，是樱井喜欢的长相。隔着一块厚厚的玻璃板，不像是实验室，倒像是监狱或警察局，看见樱井进来，他也只是非常普通地歪头看了他一眼，因为眼睛颜色很浅，看上去有点无情。

樱井的心脏跳了一下。不过，心脏本身就是在寻常的时候也不断跳动的器官，樱井对他笑了笑，他好像也没有回应，只是平常地收回了目光。

大概真的是个普通的奇怪家伙，樱井昨天晚上算是白想了。

于是樱井将自己的目光投向宫崎，宫崎便站起身，同情地拍了拍他的肩膀，说出了上述那句话。

“实验室里的东西不要外传。”

樱井苦笑：“至少给我点资料吧…”

宫崎疑惑了：“资料你前几天都看过了，啊，就是那些血液报告，体检报告…”

后面传来那个“人”的声音：“我的骨龄是多少岁来着？”

宫崎一边回答他，一边对着樱井介绍：“似乎比樱井君要小一两岁吧，不过他很缺乏锻炼哦。”

樱井不禁问道：“没有更多了吗？比如…他有什么特别的疾病……”

他马上想到了那份自己经手过很多遍的体检报告，里面还有各种CT片X光片的资料，这位实验对象，虽然疏于锻炼，但仍然称得上是个健康的人。

也许正是因为什么机器检查不出来的怪病呢？就像这个人一样怪。

没错，至少真正见过面以后，樱井已经确定，这的确是一个人类，就像报告所说的，和他自己一样的A型血，而不是什么外星人类。至少外表上是这么告诉他的。

“没有哦。”宫崎小姐回答他，“本身，他是要去给物理系那边的实验室研究的，但是……”

宫崎笑着点了点唇。

“谁让他，是忽然出现在我们枥木生物实验室，又是从这里消失的呢？当然归我们研究。”

樱井维持着微笑，收回了自己之前的看法，这果然还是个外星人。

“今天具体的工作，嗯，樱井君就做我之前的工作吧，和他谈话，再把所有的谈话内容都记录下来。你可以参考我之前做过的笔记，不过，大概都是些正常人看了会觉得毫无意义的内容，你要做好心里准备。”

樱井低头，微笑着送走了打着哈欠的宫崎小姐，当他回过头，眼光自然十分的复杂。

他自然发现了，这完全会是一个，十分无聊又令人头痛的活。

樱井专门搬来一个桌子。

隔着玻璃，那个人正好奇地四处张望，这才叫奇怪，樱井想着，说不定这个人在这个实验室度过的时间比他这个新人还要久得多，不过，他也发现，尽管这个人看上去一直在动，其实注意力从未离开过樱井的脸。

他坐下，正坐在那实验对象的对面，低下头隔着玻璃也知道那个人正不老实地盯着自己，樱井翻了翻宫崎的笔记，看上去像是小学生的妄想本，抬头一看，那个人又一副小学生乖乖捧着脸颊听讲的样子。

“2号…我也可以这么称呼你吗？就叫你2号？”

2号反问他：“你有更喜欢的数字吗？”

刚才就注意到了，他在说日语，没什么口音，看来是东京附近的出身才对。

“今天没做什么测试吗？”

“我一来就又被做了一遍哦，但是结果和原来一模一样。”

樱井点点头：“这样啊。”

二号伸出手指，樱井瞄了一眼，作为成人来说非常不符的大小和形状，二号用它在玻璃上瞎戳，看来一会那根手指就要去玩弄那上面镶嵌的话筒了。

“你作为这里的实验员，这里的情况，好像还没有我知道得清楚呢，对吧Sho酱？”

Sho酱？一来就叫这么亲密？樱井低头看了看自己胸前的工作牌，“我的确还不太了解工作。”他说道，“但你会拒绝告诉我吗？”

“不会哦，讨好你们才是我的生存之道嘛！”二号似乎为此很得意的样子，吭哧吭哧地笑了，但樱井才不会被他骗过去，“实验员们，对于我本身，似乎已经丧失了兴趣，现在，所有人只是在等待我再次消失或出现，似乎要专门测试这里空间的能量辐射之类的…”

看来他的存在和消失，似乎之前只发生过一次，不然不会第二次才知道要测量“消失”这个变量的数据。

2号试图转移话题：“Sho酱大学是学什么的？”

“那你呢？为什么会忽然出现和消失？”

“为什么呢？我消失的时候其实是去睡觉了，剩余的时候不是在拯救世界就是在和你们说话。”

是吗？这么说来昨天晚上一个电话过来说“要睡觉”果然是骗人的。

“拯救世界？”

“嗯，母星为了把我送来你们的地球上，做了很多努力呢！不能辜负他们，所以要拯救世界。”

这段话摆明是在胡扯了。

但是樱井想起宫崎小姐笔记里整齐的字迹，心里叹了一口气，还是把这些奇怪的话语记录了下来。

“‘母星’的科技，大概到怎样的地步了？”

“不知道。但我身上唯一有价值的就是这部分技术了吧？相信你们的人会搞懂的。”

樱井终于明着也叹了一口气，“你真的会说出哪怕一句真话或者有用的话吗？”

“Sho酱说了自己大学在学什么，我就会。”

“好吧。”樱井想了想，“就是在学生物学，科学而不是工程。”

“真不像你。”很明显，对面那个人在盯着樱井整齐的衬衫想着非常失礼的事情。

“现在可以说了吗？”

樱井非常认真地，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着对面的人，通常这种时刻，他是在表现诚恳，并且希望对面的人能受到感染，变得像他一样诚恳。

“作为交换，我会告诉Sho酱一句真话。”

樱井已经将笔尖放到了纸上。

“不过现在还不到说这句话的时候。”

樱井看着他，预料到自己此后的水深火热，不由感到深深的悲哀，他要在这里听2号胡扯多久，才能见到那位传说中的青木教授啊？

他不由得看了一眼表，顺带问了问对面的人：“中午想吃什么？”

“汉堡肉。”

2号收了笑容，正看他看得一脸认真，樱井愣了一下。

“这句是真话。”2号说，“而且不算在我们约好的那句里。”

好吧。樱井想到，这个人，也并不是自己一开始认为的那样难以相处。


	6. 11.29

11月29日

“Sho酱还真是喜欢衬衫呢…”

“你也真的是喜欢叫我Sho酱，说真的，还没怎么被人这么叫过。”

一开始，又是毫无意义的对话。昨天的谈话做到一半，二号非常敏锐地发现到樱井没有睡好的事实，体贴地让他休息。听说半途中宫崎小姐有回来，在2号的掩护下，也没有对他工作时间睡觉的行为多说些什么。

2号的意愿，在昨天成了樱井的免死金牌，樱井有些古怪的想要感恩的情绪，明明贪睡这件事，归根究底也都是2号造成的。

想到这里，樱井在打开笔记本之前，顺口询问，他相信像这样自然一些的询问也许能得到更为真诚的答案。

“2号先生不困吗？怎么没有去睡觉？”

“是想问我为什么没有下线吗？”

2号看上去并没有生气。樱井不置可否，他知道2号既然问出来，就一定会有所回答，他翻开笔记本将刚才的对话记录下来，手腕一动，默默将“下线”两个字圈住。

“时间流速不一样吧。也许我在你们这里，会活得更久些。”

“这句话也不占用真话名额。”

樱井微笑了一下，又马上收敛，他不能让这句话成为自己感到开心的控制器。

今天的信息似乎还算是有用，樱井一边记录着，一边又疑惑，2号降临这里，究竟是为了什么？他知道如果他直接去问2号的目的，只会得到像昨天一样天马行空的答案。一切只能徐徐图之。

“说起来，Sho酱知道今天…”

噔噔噔——

一阵敲门声，打断了2号将要说出口的话，他再次沉默了下来，樱井看了他一眼。

非要说的话，他们所在的实验室，分为三层结构。2号所在的玻璃空间，当然算是一层，里面有他生存需要的食物，水源，一套桌椅，一套文具，一个小床，一本书，以及无数连接着专用仪器的传感装置；第二层，就是宫崎小姐和樱井所在的空间，有基本的桌椅和采样设施，消毒装置，样本的分析则不在这里，是借用公用的实验室去做；第三层，与其说是功能性，不如说是为了保密性而设置的，和第二层之间隔着厚厚的墙壁和钢门。樱井第一次被领来这里时，在走廊上隔着外面的门，看到的就是第三层的空间，算是他们这些实验人员一个小小的休息室。

而现在被敲响的那扇门，就属于第三层，那么来的人一定是外人，因为他连这里休息室的权限都没有。

樱井跟2号说了一声，留下他一个人，离开了这里。

敲门的人是后藤。

后藤靠在走廊的墙壁上抽烟，见樱井出来，像是老友聊天般地问候：“可不要说我没关心你，这几天适应吗？”

他顺手也递给樱井一支烟，樱井道谢了，点燃后就夹在手指中间，装模作样点了点，却没有放进嘴里。

两人往茶水间走过去，后藤又问：“北川教授还要再呆一个星期才回来，回来恐怕也懒得给你想题目，你在那边的实验室干些什么活？”

“进入正轨了。”樱井没说太多，后藤看着他吸了一口烟。

“宫崎小姐如何？她可没有我好说话吧？指不定给你派什么任务。”

的确，是无聊但却又一定要保密的任务。

走到走廊尽头，樱井拿下一个纸杯，按下开关，任凭热水白白的雾气充斥其中，他回答说：“宫崎小姐不是很常在这边的实验室里。”

后藤点点头：“也对，青木教授只有她一个研究生，她当然要过去帮忙。”

后藤又往樱井手边的烟上瞄了一眼，“不抽吗？”

樱井笑笑，深吸了一口。

逃过后藤的百般打听，当樱井回到实验室的时候，2号已经瘫在他面前的小桌上睡着了。不过，说是“睡着”并不确切，他只是闭着眼睛，下巴还跟着鼻子动，一嗅一嗅地。

“你抽烟了。”

樱井想起他刚来时看的那些说明书，上面应该写过这玻璃是隔绝嗅觉的，换风扇都设置在玻璃内部。再者，就算不是什么特殊的材料昂贵的玻璃，隔绝气味这一点也无论如何都能做到才对。

樱井打开笔记本：“2号是怎么推理出来的？”

“Sho酱身上写着哟，状态栏上面几个大字，‘这个人身上多出来香烟的味道’。”2号睁开眼睛，笑盈盈地将头枕在手臂上望他。

樱井苦笑道：“今天是这种夸张手法？你一定很喜欢玩游戏。”

针对他的推理，2号反击回去：“Sho酱不像是会在公共场所控制不住抽烟的人呢。这栋建筑禁止吸烟...是和谁见面了吗？”

樱井顺着他：“你很好奇？”

2号说：“只是觉得Sho酱大概遇到了一点小麻烦。不过，就算很小，今天你大概也不会再去好奇一个更大的麻烦。”

更大的麻烦？樱井想起走之前2号没有说完的那句话。

“这次我可以帮Sho酱解决一点，怎样？”

樱井思虑闪过，微笑着用游戏术语回复他：“小2在我这里的好感度已经很高了。”

2号终于直起身子，也同样似笑非笑地看着樱井，他的眼睛和玻璃上樱井双眼的倒影重合了。

“过会见。”

2号消失了。

内部各个传感器的灯光一阵闪耀，这次的数据大概有被好好记录下来吧。樱井并没有不相信2号所说的解决麻烦这句话，只是他觉得，除此以外，也许更有2号终于感到困倦的原因。

距离他那晚出现，已经过去了大约36个小时，假设普通人类12小时后就会自然感到困倦，那么所谓的时间流速，大概是3：1。

这一天，樱井再次得到了可以提早下班的权利。而远在物理实验室的大原教授，也不得不取消掉了本日的研究计划。


	7. 11.30

11月30日

2号说是“过会见”，但直到11月30日的中午，他都没有回来。

昨日他消失时的数据报告，樱井也拿到一份，里面种种忽高忽低的数值和图像，靠着学过的那点理科基础，勉强能理解些，但没有多年的专业研究和知识，想要对这份数据做出判断和分析，那就太难为樱井了。

他毕竟学的是生物，既不能了解这份报告为何会出现在生物实验室，也不能了解作为生物专业的他为什么天天都在做一些心理研究的活。

虽然他很擅长。

听说，2号的降临曾引起轩然大波，物理实验室的人指明要来负责，但不知为什么被青木教授顶了回去。

“生物体来回的事，当然要交给生物学家来解决，我们都是引擎大学的人，没什么不同。”

他当时这样说。

樱井的手里还有一份一模一样的复印件，宫崎说，要交给物理实验室那边的人。

说到宫崎，在给樱井交代完基本工作以后，倒是越来越少在这边的实验室出现了，听说青木教授那边的研究正是需要人的时候。可既然如此，为什么又非要扣留2号的项目呢？

外面响起了敲门声。

“请稍等，我马上就来。”

樱井回应道，他开了门，门外的人却没有管他，径自走了进来，往桌上一瞄，就找到了自己需要的东西。

“是大原教授吗？没想到您亲自来了。”樱井一副不以为意的样子，十分礼貌地说道。他已经提早打听过这位教授的信息了。

“这份文件给的晚了，所以我才会过来。”大原教授的气势很强，可以想象他手底下的研究生，日常里一定是战战兢兢，畏之如虎。

“下次会提早发给您。”

“邮箱你在官网找。”大原拿到需要的文件，马上便准备离开，离开前，他像是忽然才想起一样，提醒了樱井一句，“他再一来，你马上通知我。”完全不顾忌樱井是北川教授的学生。

樱井微笑着答应了。

他想起昨天2号对他说的话，所谓的“大麻烦”，大概指的就是今天这位大原教授了，他还形容后藤是一个小麻烦。可是这些生活工作上常见的人和事，对于他樱井翔而言，还不能称之为麻烦。2号是小觑了他。

昨天2号离去以后，樱井找了炮友。

他一离开，樱井就联系好了，他甚至都不知道自己为何如此急切。当晚上汗落如雨过后，终于能平躺下来安着心喘气的时刻，樱井望着天花板，才终于觉得自己又能思考。

这并不是压力引起的欲望，樱井了解自己，这些对于他而言，都在可掌控的范围之内。

唯一无法掌控的，是2号。

就像梳着叛逆头发，驾在摩托上，转瞬擦过耳边的那阵风，一不留神就将他的安全头盔吹跑了，可是回过头，那风好像又一直调调皮皮地在身边，年轻的他会哈哈大笑，会开得更快，让风更刺耳。

樱井已经很久没再有过这样的感受，现在打开他的衣柜，衬衫的数量实在太多了，也许今天结束，他应该去买些新的衣服。

同样作为实验员，后藤的穿着邋里邋遢，樱井都分不清楚，没什么参考性；宫崎披着白色的大褂，里面穿着温暖的毛衣。

也许他应该买件毛衣，不给自己穿，但一定很适合2号。

决定好了这一切，樱井终于唤回了走神的自己，他摇摇头，继续盯着手中的文件，在电脑里漫无边际的文献中，重复地寻找一丝相关的线索。


	8. 12.01

12月1日

这一天2号降临的时候，樱井正在上课，一般这种时刻都是宫崎在守着，她已经毕业了，没有课业负担。

宫崎发消息给他，樱井沉吟片刻，转发给大原教授。

虽然他相信机器通知的速度，比他们谁都快。光和电，一定是胜过机械的手指的，但樱井相信这一切并非没有意义。

他到达实验室的时候，大原教授已经拿到了想要的东西。樱井发现，时常雄赳赳气昂昂的大原教授，在面对着2号时，反而很不知所措。也许是因为，物理实验室的人，毕竟不像他们一样，天天对着真实的人类和动物，他们更擅长的，恰恰是不会说话的那些机械工具。大原不知道如何去处理和一个人形实验项目之间的关系，尽管他拥有着浓浓的好奇，而他越是躲避，2号则越是向着他微笑。

真是个坏孩子，大概向谁都会微笑的吧，大原教授匆匆地走了。

大原一走，2号的目光就又飘到他这来了，直往他手上拿着的课本上瞅，樱井苦笑一声，“怎么，你觉得我是个除了和你聊天以外就很闲的人吗？”

2号亮晶晶的眼睛转移到他脸上，里面分明写着，难道不是吗？

“我只是最近才来实验室，北川教授一直比较忙。”该死，不能再让2号这样看他了，樱井动了动喉结，避开了目光，他想起那件放在家里的，新买的毛衣。

樱井定了定神，“我最近要考试。”

“是吗…”2号回应他，“怪不得来的时候没有见到Sho酱。”他径自走开了，一个人跑到他的小床上去躺着，那还是樱井第一次见到那个床有被利用起来。

“再过两天，就又都是宫崎小姐在和你说话了，开心吗？”

“那当然很开心，我很喜欢宫崎小姐，和她在一起很舒服哦。”

“是吗？”

两个人又不说话了，樱井翻开自己的课堂笔记，犹豫了一下，同时翻开了记录2号的笔记本。

“你呢？为什么来到我们这里？”

拯救世界，这个问题2号之前已经回答过了，樱井曾将那几个字记录在本上。

“过宇宙人的第二人生。”

这是什么回答，听着怪古怪的，和之前一样都是在瞎说吧，樱井记录下来。

“Sho酱…”

“嗯？”

“你这里有模拟人生玩吗？”

好吧，果然最后一句才是目的，2号只是单纯无聊想要玩游戏了。

“我在这边玩游戏，Sho酱在那边安心复习，不是很好吗？”

听起来的确不错，但是，要给他电脑吗？

最终，2号得到了只有巴掌大小的童年版电子宠物，只能够喂食，洗澡，打针，外出拍皮球，和俄罗斯方块。

樱井还细心地给了他备用的电池。

2号收到这样的礼物，虽然哀怨地瞅了樱井一眼，但还是乖巧地把自己缩到一边，静静地开始游戏起来。

而看他的那一眼，十分的可怜兮兮，像一只没得到应有奖赏的小狗，那时的樱井憋着笑，每当他复习累了，就会回想一下，权做调剂。

他又看向厚厚的玻璃墙那边，2号已经睡着了，手心里还攥着他送的游戏机——那是樱井在附近的小卖铺买的，真没想到，现在还有卖这样陈旧的东西。像个小盒子一样的游戏机，透过一个小小的双面开的保险箱，就从一个人的手里到达了另一个人的手里，真神奇。

噔噔噔的敲门声再次响起，樱井看着床上的2号翻了个身。

他看了眼表，又想了想。

打开门，果然又是后藤。


	9. 12.02

12月2日

樱井说他去考试了，走之前留下了一个面包，而宫崎替代了他，坐在二宫对面。

二宫，啊，在这里，他被叫做2号，这已经是他第三次来到这里，与其说是个游戏，但就人类的五感而言，这里更像是一个真实的世界，可是那些出现在他眼前透明的框架和信息，又在无声地否认这一点。

宫崎是他第一次来就见到面的人，是位温柔可靠的女性，现在两个人已经习惯于待在一起各自干自己的事情，连沉默也是放松的。

来这里的第一天，二宫的虚空降临就被目击到了，恰巧又是被枥木实验室的No.1青木教授，因此他从第一天就被拘禁在这里，再没出去过。

游戏的目的是保护青木教授的资料，而要达到这一点，有许多的方法。二宫考虑过这是个什么样的游戏，如果是普通的RPG，他只需要拿到一把新手期的木剑，干掉所有嫌疑人，就能提前game over。科幻和打斗很搭的，枪斗术，双刀流，刷得一下背过身去，如游鱼跃过鲸脊...可惜，这连密室逃脱都不是，二宫一开始就被重重束缚着，后来又被安置在现在的玻璃房间，他翻遍床垫第三层的最后一处夹缝，连一个硬币都没找见。

他只能承认，这是一个文字类冒险游戏，至少他看得见人物身上的好感数值，比如说眼前的宫崎，只要二宫安静些，好感度就会咕嘟嘟的上升，看来平常她身边的人一定没少去吵她。

虽然破译了宫崎的好感密码，但并不是每个人都给了他这样的机会，如果给所有的人物分类，那么宫崎只是R级，对二宫的研究非常积极的大原算是SR，只见过两三面就各自去忙自己工作的青木和北川，都算SSR。

至于日渐熟悉起来的樱井，因为见面如同打卡，二宫只为他划分到N，好感度还没找到明显的规律。倒是他身上时常沾染的烟味，二宫猜测是另一位他没见过的SSR，他怀疑过北川，但偶尔跟樱井聊天，已经确认了他的导师这些日子并不在研究所内。

至此，看来不像是会有更多的未知人物。

青木的实验室，与二宫所在的三层实验室，似乎只有一墙之隔，而宫崎恰巧是能日日接触到青木的有效线索，然而，仅凭好感度的积累，似乎没法让二宫找到一个破局的办法，如果他用言语挑拨，那不仅因不可控而难度很高，而且还容易暴露。

二宫在想办法出去。

他现在呆在玻璃的这一头，很多时候，就只是个观察者。他被选中来到这里，然而，他看着外面，却时时感到悲哀，有些事情，他一点没参与，却依然独自发展着，一点不是任何一个人单方面控制得了的。这让他想到现实，这个游戏总让他想到现实。

他想起樱井送给他的游戏机，上面的宠物已经长到了第二阶段，樱井是个稳定又努力的好学生，二宫时常盯着他认真学习的样子，一看就是，嗯，一个电子宠物的喂食周期。他对自己的好感，忽上忽下，实在没有规律，目前正处于上升阶段。可惜他也是个聪明人，如果利用他的话，以这个游戏的真实度——二宫曾尝试在游戏里睡觉而真的睡着了——二宫不能赌他配合自己的概率，自己手上，很明显，也没什么能够诱惑到他的道具。

这天下午，当樱井考试回来，给宫崎带来了礼物。

是一件毛衣，中性的风格，的确像是宫崎的喜好。樱井一边说，是为了感谢宫崎代替他（虽然因为宫崎有青木教授那边课题在忙的原因，樱井代替宫崎的时间更多），一边又说，是自己姐姐店里的衣服，看着好看要了一款，并没什么不好意思的成分，请务必收下。二宫冷眼旁观着，半推半就，宫崎还是接受了，二宫脸上立刻浮现出眯眯笑的恭喜表情。

也许攻克樱井，要从宫崎这边下手？他边笑边想。N卡虽然常见，可正因常见，才会变得更为有用，二宫手搭在桌上，无意识捏了一下手里塑料的游戏机，屏幕亮了，差点吓他一跳，唉，又到了让电子宝宝睡觉的时间，那好吧，再次关闭，还是抬起我们的头来。

樱井正冲他笑呢。

什么意思啊，区区可攻略人物。就是不靠那点好感度，kazu我也会想到办法自己出去的，这游戏这么真实，怎么可能是恋爱文字游戏？绝对不可以。

二宫立刻消失掉了。


	10. 12.04

12月4日

恰逢一个实验室没人的时候，樱井卸下防备，正在脱去身上的衬衫。这几天他好一番辛勤刻苦，家都没回就睡在学校，连衣服都没来得及更换，此刻考完最后一门，秋季学期算是正式结束，樱井好不容易才放松下来，却在转身寻找换洗衣物的时候，听见身后“梆”的一声。

原来2号正在这时候到了，樱井披上衬衫，回过头去，不慌不忙地，就在他面前一颗颗扣上扣子，眼神里似笑非笑。2号一副拎着很多东西的姿势，然而他双手空空，唯有之前送给他的电子宠物，像是忽然从空气的包裹里漏下，在地板上兀自乱转。

2号一点没不好意思地，从地上将那小游戏机捡起；眼睛仍停留在樱井身上，忽然一下用手捂住眼睛， “我可是连最下面那块腹肌都没有看清。”，这时樱井却已经扣上了最后一颗扣子。

不知道他忽然在独自表演些什么，樱井失笑道：“什么嘛，我练得明明很好的，你没有看清我可很失望。”

他想起刚才2号的动作，猜测他也许是带了许多“那边”的东西过来，想到就问，而2号也大大方方地回答，说是，有锥子，凿子，锤头，切割机，木锯子，等等等等。樱井想着，如今2号计划落空，到底有什么还不是任由他说，但还是相信了。

如今蹊跷的只有那游戏机一只，2号说不定成功将这小小的东西带了过去，如果能拿到，或许就能验证不少猜测，至少，樱井那平平无奇的时间流速猜测就可以得到验证，只要他了解一只电子小狗从0岁张导第三第四阶段需要多久，他就可以破译出来。

樱井恰恰不知道。

所以他只是看了一眼，一时之间还没准备要回来，就那么看着2号将它细细收好。

两个人心照不宣地各自坐下，面对着面，相顾无言，象是两个决定离婚又觉得仅仅床上生活也还能坚持下去的夫妻。

“Sho酱，”2号坐下又站起来，“我会告诉Sho酱一句真话。”

“今天？”

“不错。”

2号拢起袖子，随意在干净的玻璃上抹了两下，他呵了一口气，白白的雾气弥漫在他眼前，2号伸出手指，在上面写下两个汉字。

“二宫”樱井念了出来。

“我的名字。”

樱井心里面又悄悄念了几回，忽然问道 ：“这好像只是个姓氏。”

“全部的名字被Sho酱知道，也许就要糟糕了。今天就只说姓氏吧。”

是因为我只脱掉了上衣吗？樱井不敢再问，他心里琢磨着，渐渐有点要糟糕的感觉，自己却又忍不住也站起身，在自己那边的玻璃上同样呵上一口白气。

“NINO”

2号便笑了几声，“不想叫我的姓吗？这很失礼哦。”

“不想。想变得特殊一点。”樱井也像早先二宫交代自己的背包那样，如实交待了自己心里的想法，他知道这句话即使会在别人的心里转过一圈，最终还是会被相信。

因为他说的的的确确是实话。

“难道之前有人这么叫过你吗？”

“樱井先生真的是非常幸运呢，您的确是第一个。”

“希望其他的事情我也是第一个。”

两人都不再有多余的言语，写字的时候，两只手好像隔着时空交叠了一般，吐出的呼吸也是，那一刻其实两个人就都已经非常明白彼此心中的想法了，只是，对于此刻的两个人而言，这件事都不算是一件好事。

“要拿回去吗？”

“什么？”

“电子游戏机，是你研究的范畴吧。”

“嗯。”

于是两个人透过之前提到过的，那个可以双面开口的柜子，再次将小小的塑料壳子易手了，樱井将它做了简单的采样，也不过是提取一些皮屑皮脂，然后装到了一个消毒袋子里。

“也许教授们会因此产生新的想法。”

“的确会的。”

两个人的对话愈发冷淡起来，像是两个理智过头的人站在一边去下棋，刚才忽然而来的，产生在二人之间的一股悸动，竟在这一刻一同消失掉了。

“我隔些时候会再来。”

一同消失的还有二宫，真可惜，大原教授遇见信号，特地从物理实验室赶过来，却只看见了这样的一幕。

樱井呢？他在想些什么？他在想自己那件，其实是买给2号…二宫穿的黄色毛衣，那件后来还是一转念之间没送出去，托辞送给宫崎的黄色毛衣。无论是二宫还是宫崎，樱井都没想让关系往男女情爱上变质，说到底，关系亲密起来，有麻烦的是他，但得好处的也是他，事已至此，阴差阳错，难道就弄假成真？

想起来，也的确合适，樱井按开消毒袋里的小游戏机，原来并不是小狗，而是章鱼，刚开始的章鱼小丸子，居然也能长成克苏鲁的样子，电子的东西，可真快啊。

他将消毒袋交给了大原教授。

“相信您会和青木教授一同研究的。”


	11. 12.05

12月5日

樱井已经想好了，再见到二宫的时候，要怎么装作没事人一样，他相信对方也和他有着这点默契，却没想到，这次没等到一天半，刚刚半天，12月5日的凌晨，二宫就再度出现在了实验室，更加没想到的是，刚刚出现的二宫，正发着高烧，一下子栽倒在玻璃室内。

没人再有时间去思考二宫把自己搞成这样，是不是又有什么阴谋，毕竟半天前，大约也就是“那边”时间的几个小时前，此刻高烧的人仍然健健康康。但这对于整个枥木实验室的人来说，不仅是一个需要被紧急处理的状况，更是一个非常好的研究机会，樱井通过每日手边的文件知道，教授们并没有放弃二宫身上本身带着点特异的可能性。

深夜里，不仅大原教授立刻赶来了，就连青木教授也戴着厚厚的眼镜，不知道从哪里钻了出来。可惜这里是生物实验室，而不是医学实验室，引擎大学也没有医学院，二宫的降临被瞒在学院乃至实验室内的弊端终于出现了，几个人面面相觑，樱井揉揉眉心，率先说道 ：“不如就当他做所里的学生，带他去校医院看吧，只是发烧而已。”

似乎一时之间也没有更好的方法，但是各种取样和扫描的事情怎么办？樱井只好再度自告奋勇，去校医院专门请人回来。毕竟二宫只是个“外星人”，在这里并不一定有什么人权，他此刻的研究价值比区区的发烧更为重要。

樱井离开了，离开前他看见二宫被搬上实验室的担架，看见他们呼吁着多点人来帮忙搬运，看见后藤的身影闪过担架旁边，看见宫崎为了让二宫多发些汗，把自己送去的那件，黄色的温暖毛衣披在二宫身上，让他怀里抱着脑袋枕着，摇摇晃晃被送往远方闪着各类红光的实验室。樱井离开了。

回来的时候，各类扫描还没有结束，血液和各种体液的样本倒是又多了一排。听说一会还要做穿刺，取到脊髓液才算结束，樱井犹豫了一下，出了门，再三向等在外面的值班护士道歉，说是这位学生同时也是志愿者，可能需要再过一会才能出来输液，护士不吭声，只是把备用的退烧药给了樱井，樱井会意，给人泡了茶又拿了点巧克力，多塞了些退烧药之外的钱，护士才说反正在哪里都是值班，但校医室不能空着。

樱井犹豫起来，后藤不知何时出现了，不知道他今日为什么这么晚也仍然留在了实验室，而刚才又是从那塞满仪器教授和二宫的地方出来，他拍拍樱井的肩膀，非常有他是此刻唯一不应该出现在这里的人的自觉，他说：“我去吧。”

后藤现在是走了，去代替在这边悠哉悠哉喝着茶的小护士值班，但也许实验室却会迎来第三个人，此后二宫的存在在整个枥木实验室都不再是一个秘密。

等一切结束，兵荒马乱终于回归沉寂，校医室的护士上了针，终于打着哈欠离开。样本已经安置好，底下的实验人员自然会看着，两位教授各自回到各自的办公室，这么晚了，再兴奋的人，上了年纪，也不好熬夜，至于结果，他们清晨自然会看见，实验员会干的。樱井为了表示体贴，通知完后藤这边事情已经结束后，将宫崎也劝回去休息。

他坐在仪器室里的椅子上，旁边一个小推车，躺着正在输液的二宫，一个手腕被拴在输液瓶的针头上，另一手拴在桌子脚上，是怕他逃走，乱走，瞎走，撞到别人鼻梁上，他若是要消失，那是管不着的。

“疼吗？”樱井没有问他为什么把自己搞成这样，别人做事自然有别人的目的，一点点心动，他们还没到能推心置腹的地步。

“在Sho酱眼里，我原来是个这么怕疼的人。”二宫一边白着嘴唇逞能，一边痛得直抽气，樱井看了就笑话他，笑得还十分大声。

“你真爱笑。”二宫说他。

“实在是面对着你忍不住好笑。”

“平常Sho酱也总是笑，各种微笑，社交的笑，腹黑的笑，坏蛋的笑，皮笑肉不笑…”

樱井果然又因为这番话在笑，“都被你这样说了，那我一定不是个好人。”

二宫哼着鼻子，也在笑，“是呀，Sho酱笑得太多了，都要忘记你不笑的时候长什么样。Sho酱不要做好人，太无聊了，我喜欢你一直笑，就是声音得小点，持续时间要短点……”

“最好让我们Nino脸红的时间也短点是不是？”

樱井笑着上手玩他的鼻子，粉粉的，一副高烧刚退的样子，“那好吧，我就在你身边张着嘴笑不出声，说不定你看着看着，就慢慢睡着了。”

“是的，我会睡着的，你呢？”

“我还要去等结果出来。”

“是呀……”二宫抱紧了身边的毛衣，“那我可要率先睡着了。”

樱井摸摸他的头发。“可别在我们这边睡太久了，以后回去却睡不着。”

“已经有这样的预兆了……”

恰巧这时结果出来了，机器滴滴响了一声，樱井就没太听清，问了句“什么？”，一看二宫已经闭上了眼睛，便没再继续关注这件事。他向来是个精明强干的人，一得到报告，大致浏览过几遍，就给在场的几位教授，同时也包括不在场的他的那位导师北川教授，通通发了一份过去。

天亮的时候，二宫动动手指，发现樱井就趴在自己身边睡着，便捉弄似的扯了扯他的衬衫，手马上被人抓住了，压在脑袋底下。

很快，等樱井稍微有了点清醒的意识——倒是仍然拉着二宫的手，然后将退烧的他领回了本来的玻璃室里。二宫也一副见惯不怪的样子，想来他早就想到了。

“早饭想吃点什么？”昨晚的一切还历历在目，樱井想到日后，心里虽在叹气，但面上仍看不太出来。他强打着精神，“我吃的给你带一份，可以吗？”

在这些事情上面，二宫一向很好应付，不过樱井特地给他买了蜜瓜苏打，当然自己那份已经在来之前就喝完了，手上最后端着的是咖啡。看着二宫一点点啜饮着吸管，好像他的脸色随着朝阳升起，也一点点红润了起来，樱井欣慰一笑。

意识到二宫已经恢复到足以承受一些精神压力，樱井终于旁敲侧击着问：“特意来了，你却受了不少苦。”

“并不是我特意想来的。”

“是吗？”樱井竖起耳朵。

“是因为Sho酱——还有宫崎小姐都在这里嘛！”

说到这里，二宫好好将毛衣叠起，“真可惜，我却不能自己洗干净，再交还回去...”

“交给我，我可以代劳。”忽然插话进来的是后藤，他耷拉着眼皮，上下打量了一眼二宫，忍不住啧啧称奇。樱井问他，是北川教授交待前辈过来的吗？后藤大概对他说了几句，大意是，自己的数据都出来了，除了最后的论文没什么事，已被获准过来帮忙。

关于毛衣的事，谁都没再多说些什么，二宫沉默着将东西递了出去。后藤在打量他，他又何尝不是在打量着后藤？

樱井想起先前二宫说他身上的烟味那件事。

不过又一次，三个人之间什么都没说，等后藤掂着毛衣走了，二宫忽然问起他那小游戏机。

“暂时可能拿不回来。”樱井说道。事实上，那天二宫走后，大原教授警告过他，不要给实验对象太多电子化的东西。他们仍旧担心一个高科技文明的能力，能用区区电子宠物也改造一出碟中谍。

樱井没有这样解释，二宫也不是会问人要解释的人，他只是有些闷闷不乐，不乐着不乐着，就一个人给背过身去。

可能是大病初愈的原因，二宫看上去比寻常的样子情绪化许多，樱井啼笑皆非，他想了想，把自己电脑扭向玻璃那边。

“我考完试了。我还没确定选题。Nino，我像这样有时间能看电影的时候，可不多见。”

果然二宫又默默扭了回来，一直盯着电脑屏幕去看。

“想看什么？”

“哆啦A梦。”

他果然还是个地球人。樱井帮他打开哆啦A梦，自己也跟着看，过了会宫崎也来了，她手上空空，看来是没碰见出去的后藤。宫崎和二宫打了个招呼，看出没什么做笔记的余地，就也坐在一边。

一时间只有动画里夸张的音效充斥着。

结果樱井却先睡着了。

观察他的睡姿，也许是比哆啦A梦更为珍贵的事情吧，二宫跑过去，就算隔着玻璃，仍然一副很想要恶作剧的样子，宫崎冲他摇了摇头。

二宫便低头笑了笑，其实，他才不会呢，可是如果做出这样的动作能让宫崎开心，他却很乐意。他感激昨晚宫崎的照顾。

他抬头过去，宫崎的好感度，最近越来越高了，他曾想要通过这条线去获得青木教授的资料，但显然宫崎是个嘴严的人，而利用她的感觉，也会让二宫觉得很不舒服。这里已经越来越不像是游戏，不能简单用“攻略”两个字来解释他可能的行为。

幸运的是，他终于成功拿到了可以自由行动的“钥匙”。

加上昨天，算起来，又是一个一天半。刻意冲冷水澡吹冷风，过来又被做了各种实验，实在不是什么舒适的经历。

该回去了。

二宫对着宫崎眨眨眼，而对着樱井，他无声地挥了挥手。

下次再见。


	12. 12.06

12月6日

当12月5日的末尾刚刚过去，6日的零时悄然来临之际，二宫再次出现在实验室。

没有人预料到这一切的发生，前一天劳累了半宿的研究人员们均已回家睡觉，空旷的建筑物里不仅没有人，连平时唧唧叫嚷的设备，面对忽然出现的人形，也没有发出任何警告。

因为二宫直接出现在了他输液时躺着的地方。

冬日的风刮得呼呼作响，周围一片黑暗，二宫站起身，独自一人走在长夜的走廊里，他非常自然地弄乱了头发，又随手拿下不知道是谁忘在这里的研究员大衣，肆意地抖了抖手脚，再走起来，模模糊糊间乍然看去，似乎又是一个樱井在走动。

是为了防备那些红眼睛的监视器，另一方面，二宫也很好奇，如果樱井知道了这件事会怎么做。

他眼光扫去，一系列信息浮现，从墙面延伸到木制的门，比夜视仪还好用，二宫一路走去，直到某个门上显示了“后藤”两个字。

他果然还是在意烟味。在明令禁止吸烟的地方，仍然肆意打破规则，这样的人很有可能是最后造成事故的原因，虽然二宫也想过这个游戏不会这么简单，但既然出现了这样明显的风险，最好还是把小火苗熄灭掉。

做掉总比不做好。

门上了锁，二宫摸了摸衣服的口袋，很幸运，里面放了一串钥匙，不幸运的是，二宫啷啷当当在门口试了许久，竟一个都不是。

他四处观察了一下，后藤并不是一个谨慎的人，却又有些小聪明，这样的人一定时常丢钥匙，但一定也总会为自己准备一把备用，二宫转了几圈，想起樱井每次去喝茶时候身上的烟味……

果然，钥匙就放在后藤常去抽烟的茶水间，二宫拿到钥匙，悄声进了门。

里面空无一人，即使是昨晚如天降般忽然闪现的后藤研究员，在手上无事可做又失去新的研究目标的时候，也不会再熬夜留在研究室。二宫眼睛一扫，立马就知道他在这里藏了几包烟。

顺带还收获了打火机一个，二宫低下头，再次整理自己的头发，然后带着所有的收获，再次出现在了自己初次降临，又被人隔着玻璃看了许久的门外。

可惜，有这间研究室钥匙的人，一个个都是谨小慎微的性格，二宫转念一想，后藤不是才被准许一起实验吗？那么也许，再过一两天，便将要在他那里磨出崭新的备用钥匙……

此事不急，二宫脱下身上借来的衣服，钥匙串还好好放在里面，他只带走了后藤备用的那把。他出了门，出了整个研究所的大门，夜空阴沉沉的，身后建筑物的轮廓也看不清晰，二宫勉强找到离自己被“囚禁”的房间最近的一处窗户，手一呵气，捂着打火机便点燃了后藤所有细心收藏的香烟先生们。

“这是在做好事，后藤先生，少抽点烟吧。”，二宫双掌合十，对着那“烟火”一拜，再将钥匙和打火机藏好，转着眼一笑，在尼古丁的烟雾里消失了。


	13. 12.08

12月8日

后藤的钥匙丢了，连同烟一起。午休时间老烟民的瘾一上来，搞得他心烦意乱。在此之前，在昨天，在前天，这件事就已经发生了，他以为这只是个意外，或许是自己又放错了地方，于是再次悄悄买了烟藏在实验室。

直到今天，再一再二又在三，他失去了烟，也失去了钥匙，只能蹲在走廊等待别人到来。

他已经开始怀疑，是谁在刻意针对他，每在他眼前走过一人，他就要瞥一眼，跺跺脚，然后自顾自地摇摇头，直到樱井来了，他才起身，跟在自己亲爱的小师弟后面。

“抽烟吗？”

一如既往地，樱井婉拒了他。

照常理来算，今天该是那位实验项目“2号”降临的日子，后藤本该对第一次的正式研究感到兴奋，然而他却实在憋闷，尤其是在樱井推开门后，他恰恰闻见一股浓浓的烟味。

当二宫降临，而大原教授赶来看望的时候，他同样皱着眉头，说出了同样的判断。

“这里烟味好浓。”

此时加上大原教授自己，在场的只有四个人，教授皱着眉头环视一圈，主要将目光投注在樱井和后藤两个人身上，“学校里不让抽烟。”

他的声音，又大又严厉，“更别说是实验室里，你们应该知道这个实验有多重要！”

大原教授迅速瞟了一眼二宫，看来他还是不太敢和活生生的实验项目眼神接触。“最好别让我抓到有下次。”他撂下狠话，将资料攥在手里离开了。

樱井看了一眼后藤，不以为意地笑着，然后转头去问候二宫的情况，“感觉好点吗？”他想起上次明明是重病，却因为属于异常状态，二宫还被强迫着做了一堆实验的样子，没忍住多问了一声，“身上还疼不疼？”

二宫回答说：“…并不疼，我是说，我并不会感受到疼痛。”他眼珠转了转，扫过在场所有人，樱井还以为他在找宫崎的影子。

“你不记录吗？”

樱井这才醒悟过来，他沉吟片刻，对着后藤说：“平常我们的任务就是这样无聊，要记录下这孩子的一言一行——”

听到“这孩子”的时候，二宫明显嗤笑了。

樱井不理他，继续往下说道：“学长还是刚来，不如今天就学长来和他接触。”

怎么就叫学长不叫师兄了呢。后藤望了望，二宫暂且对他的微笑还是礼貌而友好的。

“考试怎么样？”他一边做出闲聊的姿态，一边已经坐了下来，拿起以前的记录翻阅着，嘴上还在招呼着樱井，“都还容易吧？”

“我正是要去问问免疫学教授一些课业上的问题——，要放假了，以后见面的时间又要变少…”

后藤冲着他挥了挥手，于是樱井便不再说了，他冲着二宫笑了一下，二宫也学着后藤的样子冲他挥手。

樱井便离开了。

三个人在的时候，每次谈话，好像仍然只是两个人之间的事，这点后藤也感受到了，他认为这是自己和2号之间关系还不够熟稔的原因。

“上次的结果，都出来了，想知道吗？”他试图引起2号的注意力。

果然，实验项目的目光从远去的樱井身上转移了回来，他注视着他，一言不发，脸上却没什么好奇的样子，果然嘴上也一样，“是没什么特别的结果吧。”

的确，除了再次证明2号是个普通人类以外，他们一无所得，后藤才刚来，却已经有点厌倦这份无聊的工作。但他那刚刚完结的，自己的实验项目，就不无聊吗？后藤叹了口气，把这一切归因于自己失去了香烟的刺激。

他不再询问些什么，站起身，佝偻着身子，漫无目的地在室内转悠着，走过窗边，停了一下，又走了回去。

烟味是这里传过来的，好像才刚刚烧过。

他的直觉没有错。二宫在半小时以前，才刚刚在那里，一边听着樱井和后藤之间无聊的寒暄，一边打着哈欠，将一只一只香烟点燃又摁灭在土里。他一转身，用技术性的语言来说，他退出游戏又在另一个存档地点进入游戏，一共只按了两个按键，就出现在了“牢笼”里。

后藤当然闻出来了，他自己最常用的，也是连续丢了两次的香烟味道，他此时此刻，脑海里只有几个人的名字一直徘徊。毕竟一共也只有几个人拥有这间房间的钥匙。

其实烟的味道是在窗外传来的，只是后藤先入为主，先对别人有了偏见，因此，他此时竟是认为，那烟味是有人在窗边抽了烟才来的，这时他再回忆起樱井时常带着的，那种若有若无的笑意，含义一下就丰富了起来。

后藤阴着脸，忽然问了一句：“樱井会在你面前抽烟吗？”

二宫当然回答他：“从来没有过。”

后藤点点头，却并没有相信的意思，他看了眼2号，确信他在那封闭式的玻璃罩子里，翻不出什么大浪，于是就对他说：“我有事出去一下，马上就回来。”

他是去看监控了，二宫知道得非常明晰。

但你说二宫是不是预料到了这一切，他是没有的。他唯一决定要做的，只是要焚毁掉所有可能造成意外的道具。他并不能了解到一个人心里会在想什么，虽然他知道，一定会有什么他不知道的变化发生。

但那和他的任务，以及他决定好执行任务的方式之间，并没有什么太大的关联。

他望着一个人又一个人的背影离开，室内空空荡荡的，后藤来不及穿上的衣服正挂在这样的房间。那里的口袋，钥匙模样的东西，沉甸甸地扯着白衣下坠。

又到了可以自由活动的时间。


End file.
